a) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a rod closure for locking sheet-metal cabinet doors or the like doors or flaps in sheet-metal cabinet frames or the like door frames or housing frames, comprising a rod, such as a flat strip rod, which is profiled in an elongated manner, extends substantially edgewise parallel to the door edge at the door or at the frame and is preferably arranged in the bevel space, and at least one holding element which is arranged at the door frame or at the door for holding the profiled rod so as to lock the door in the closed position, and an actuating device for the profiled rod, which actuating device is connected to the door or to the frame.
b) Description of the Related Art
A rod closure of this kind is substantially already known, e.g., from EP 0 261 268 A1. Further, reference is had to DE 42 10 586 A1.
In the known rod closures, the actuation of the locking rod is carried out by axial displacement of this locking rod.
The disadvantage in this kind of locking by means of axial displacement of a locking rod consists on one hand in that the drive mechanism of the rod is complicated and on the other hand in that the rod must support or form special locking elements. In DE 42 10 586 A1, these special locking elements are rotating portions on the locking rod; in EP 0 261 268 A1 they are running rollers which are arranged on the rod.